poisoned_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic and Technology
Warning: Meta-Concept Page. This entire section is one big spoiler, so if you're a player, or you just want to hang out within the zone of mystery a little longer, I'd suggest wandering elsewhere. I mean seriously consider hitting the Random Page link or something. But if you're really curious and can keep a secret or two, read on! Overview In the Fate System, the approach on technology can be diverse. But for our server, we had to keep things simple and make them effective. So here's the thing: Magic, Technology, MagiTek - it's all flavoring. All of these things can be represented by simple use of a skill and given various permissions via Aspects. * Wizard throwing Fireball? Requires skill Shoot with Aspect: Fire Tossin' Wizard (or something to that effect) * Alchemist throwing Fireball? Shoot + All Mixed Up! * Lunarian totin' a Flamethrower? Shoot + Creator of Mighty Fancy Lunarian Shootin' Gizmos * Rogue with a FlameGem? Shoot + Unlocked Mysterious MagiTek FlameGem of HaChooToastem So then what's the purpose of differentiating in the first place? Two reasons: some people prefer blue over red. Second, Aspects in Fate not only permit something, they also ''tell something''. ''Third, it impacts the story-line. All of the above Aspects permit the user to toss a fiery weapon, but it also tells us how they're doing it. So if the Lunarian is bereft of his ''Gizmos, poof, no more fire. Gag the wizard, and he's probably no good either. But how many people have a genuine MagiTek FlameGem? Someone's probably looking for that - and once they get it back? Yeah... well if the guy isn't incinerated, then at least he won't be tossing around demonflames any longer. So the technology/technique Aspects allows us to generate and drives storylines - about how challenging it is to obtain and who's looking for it after you get it. Why do they keep trying to scatter Lunarians on the sly; what really happens when you get more than a few of them together? Can I get a musket? Are there laws concerning Skyships? Wait, do we even have Skyships? So, before we drill down, the general conception is this: Bastion, the place where the PCs generally start, has the following tech/magic Aspects in relative levels of power and cost: General Technology Early Scientific Revolution. However, Science is augmented by the readily reproducible use of magic and so some things exist which would not normally be available such as heatstones for cooking (would replace stoves and microwaves) or coldboxes (refrigerators). Being relatively common, these kinds of things modify the approach to reproducible technology as they are incorporated to the tech system. Just like most people don't know how to work with computers (sending them to the PC Tech Wizard), so most people won't try to mess with a glowstone. They're usually pretty safe and accessible. The key, however, is accessible, and so a part of the every day at some level. Magic Individual magic use is readily available for those willing to spend the years practicing the crafts; the cost of hiring magic users would be modestly expensive, much like procuring the services of a doctor or scientist. And magic items take time and money to create, but they are more portable than a magic user. There are three main schools of Magic. Spellcrafters These guys toss spells around because of reproducible technique. They usually have to speak, and/or make movements, and/or have some sort of sympathetic component. As usual for Fate, we assume that the Crafter has what he or she needs. Stopping them from using their ability represents a Compel on the Aspect which permits them their power. Lore is usually the generalized casting skill (when other skills just won't do or if the player is wise enough to tie a stunt or three into their Lore) for Spellcrafters. Channelers Channelers draw their power from an extradimensional source, often divine. Though they often only have to pray/speak forth their desire, the forces which grant them their power can often be fickle, placing requirements or flat refusing to allow the power to manifest if it doesn't fit with their often un-guessable agenda (which would represent a Compel on their Aspect). Their relationship with their source is the degree to which they are able to exercise their abilities, thus they typically use Rapport as their generalized casting skill. Alchemists Alchemists understand that magic is inherent in everything that exists. Though channeling is the easiest to access (provided you and your Source can just get along), Alchemy is far easier to master than Spellcrafting (just don't tell a Master Alchemist that). By mixing the right combination of prepared ingredients together, they can cause certain manifestations. Or they can prepare certain objects or substances for use later - such as potions and wands. Alchemists are your mystical Crafters and use Crafts as their generalized casting skill. Will and the Mystic Crafts Will (or some other skill such as Resources) can certainly be used to represent the generalized casting skill for virtually any of the schools; the above represents the usual skills employed. However, we know PCs are not "usual" and so the GM should feel free to allow whatever skill provided they do a good job of justifying it and purchasing the appropriate elements (aspects, stunts, and/or equipment). Beyond Basic Bastion Tech The following three technology principles are generally above what you'd find in Bastion. LunaTek is rare and gimmicky, but the other two technologies are extremely difficult to procure. That being said, it's not impossible for PCs to get access to them because PCs aren't just rare, they are unique ''and ''awesome. # PCs can have a background which gives them access to this technology. It's suggested that if a GM allows this that the mechanics of such things work mostly for the character and not be easily reproducible or the character take other elements which indicate the impact of having this wondrously awesome level of technological expertise and how rich/regarded/hunted/hated, etc... it has made them. Also remember that such an aspect representing an interesting backstory only gives access. It rarely directly gives the actual item or effect without some other character element being used, so... # PCs can procure them in play. Remember that any scene or situation aspects or advantages gained in one session rarely carry over to the next session without the player making alterations or enhancements to their character (buying or changing an aspect, stunt, skill, title, or equipment). LunaTek Lunarian Technology uses Lunarian concepts of Technology which is near impossible for non-Lunarian minds to grasp the fullness of; repair or replacement becomes problematical. Leading edge LunaTek ''is even difficult for other Lunarians to understand - it's experimental and/or extremely difficult to reproduce. The technology of Lunarians would look something like Steam Tech (at general availability to Lunaria) but some Lunarian Life Projects have them traipsing way out into Beyond Modern Age in some areas of technology, augmented by Advanced Alchemic Magic. In short LunaTek is ''good, but it isn't... MagiTek It is believed that MagiTek (and not a little divine intervention) were responsible for the creation of Bastion. Some people may mistake LunaTek for MagiTek, but MagiTek is clearly the province of the Ancients (Lunarians, upon picking it up, simply marvel at it and while longing for days of old). Most leave said items intact - both out of respect for the Ancients and because they realize that the techniques of magic and such advanced technology are too tightly bound together and could cause... problems... if an attempt at reverse-engineering failed. Glyph Lore Advanced MagiTek techniques refined even further by the Ancients known commonly as Glyph Lore. Few known Glyph Artifacts are known to exist - these are the Artifacts of Great Power. One such artifact is the Glyph Transportation System which allow people to travel efficiently and quickly between Strata. It is not well known, but the Glyph System is also the source of power for Bastion and most magic users tap the Glyph systems for their mystical abilities.